Flight of the Phoenix
by nikkiwaterspoon
Summary: Summary: When one young woman's life goes from perfect and forgetting about the future to having it pushed quickly on her and she is dealing with her stress of life, lose, a forced engagement to her best friend, true love, and who she really is… Geneva


**Title: **_**Flight of the Phoenix**_

**Name:** Nikki Waterspoon

**Rating:** MA to be safe.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This is her world and just borrowing them for my own little fun.

**Notes:** / is showing the memoires of the main character.

**Summary: **When one young women's life goes from perfect and forgetting about the future to having it pushed quickly on her and she is dealing with her stress of life, lose, a forced engagement to her best friend, true love, and who she really is… Geneva has a past that no one would wish on anyone else, but only one can understand where she is coming from, but will they come together to be friends or will she let the life that is forced on her to just be destroyed around her so she can love and live how she wants? Will she give up on her family ties and wishes? The one thing she knew might happen, but hoped it never would has just happened and is tearing her up inside, but can she put it aside to do what she must for the people or the person who has loved and believe in her most?

_**Chapter One: **__**The Phoenix**_

She smiled as she looked at the city side; London was as amazing as she remembered from a young age. She sighed; coming home still left a bitter sweet taste in her mouth. She was only home to finish the training for her family line, to change from the heir to the Keeper of the family line. She hated it, because it meant the last Keeper, the one who choose her as the new leader and Keeper was now dead. She looked down at the road. She didn't want to be here or see the grave or anything. She wanted to be back in America, where no one knew her family line or who she really is and why she was home. It is true only a hand full of people here knew those things, but it is still too many she felt. The people at her American school knew too after that horrible day that still makes her cry.

/

It had only been mere months before our meeting; the meeting that showed me the most wonderful person. She smiled, her black hair was hanging lose for once and it had a small crown of flowers and glitter on the top of her head as she entered the mess hall.

Before she was entering the mess hall, it had been a really random day before finals where all of her group had the late afternoon off, so after studying all day they saw the sun setting and rushed outside with juice and snacks to be lazy and have fun. They she brought a blanket and the small group of three people sat and watched the sun setting. The girl with long black hair looked up at the sky.

"Hey guys, do you feel it? It seems that the world changed somehow. It seems the sky agrees; just look at the red stains that seemed to have barely appear. Someone important must have died." The girl that was only sixteen with the black hair spoke.

"Geneva, that's creepy. The sky doesn't tell when important people die. It just is science and will react with many things." The girl next to her spoke, she had short brown hair and looked like she was making a grown out of very pretty flowers from the green houses and the grounds.

Geneva sighed, she knew she felt something. She had felt someone special leave the world forever.

"Hey, I felt something weird too. Don't let her get to you sweet heart." The only male spoke into her ear.

She smiled as he whispered into her ear. She lightly whispered back so no one could hear, "Why shouldn't I worry Andrew?"

"Well, because she doesn't always believe anything that isn't magic from books or from her muggle teachings, you know these things as well as I do."

They both smiled and she wished she could just lean into him like a normal girlfriend and rest and feel the comfort he had given her when she ran to him to tell him about her odd feelings. Of course she couldn't, their true relationship had to be secret. Her friend had been in love with him since the moment she had met him and neither of them wanted to hurt her. The girl who had spoke moved close so that they broke apart.

"Princess Geneva, as your humble servants have to give you a gift that only a princess should have." She pretended to bow and the other joking joined her. The crown of flowers sat in her hands, which were pushing out to Geneva.

"My servants, how kind of you all to have done this for me. I have nothing for you though… I have decided we will go and eat and after that the servants will decide the future events of the night." She smiled as she took the crown from her friend.

She went to place it on her head, but Andrew popped up and took the crown.

"No princess should have to place her own crown. Here let me." As he was saying this he placed the crown on her head and her friends stopped bowing and tackled her, all the while laughing.

Soon they got up and made their way back to the castle that was school for them. She smiled, her black hair was hanging lose for once and it had a small crown of flowers and glitter on the top of her head as she entered the mess hall. They made their way to the table that normally everyone leaves for them. Geneva was pretty much the ruler of school, but it was just because she was pretty and so nice to everyone. They sat and started eating, shortly after the eating had started the owls came and in with them was a phoenix. Geneva smiled, she knew her grandfathers phoenix from anywhere. It landed next to her, and everyone forgot their own owls to look at her. She smiled at the bird and petted its head. She looked for the letter that had her grandfathers writing. The letter in the pouch didn't have her grandfather's handwriting, but someone she didn't know. She opened it, a bit scared. She read the letter slowly to herself.

_Dear Geneva, _

_If you have gotten this letter it means you are now the Keeper, or are the stand in Keeper till the ceremony. It means the past Keeper is now no longer with us. We know as our heir that you were chosen wisely and are a special person. The power you must hold is amazing and will be able to do great things. Every time a keeper dies the family phoenix is sent with this letter to the new keeper. We wish you luck and hope to see good things from you; here is some advice from past keepers to help your journey. _

"_Youngest of us all, you will be tested, but keep the traits that your chooser saw in you and you will do the family proud as we watch you." ~Anthony._

"_You will see a long path full of strangers who will only try to hurt you. Keep those in the family close and keep learning from all different people in the world." Angela._

"_Don't let power over come you, like it seems to with many in the world and like it almost did with me many times. Keep that amazing shine and simple ideas of a child forever." ~Albus._

_Love, _

_The former Keepers._

She looked at it, she had heard of the Keepers before and all she could remember was going through a ceremony to become one for her grandfather's family. She looked at the last name; it was no mistaking that was her grandfather's hand writing and name. She knew this couldn't be true, this couldn't be hers, she was told after the ceremony the only time she would become the Keeper is if her grandfather died. She knew he couldn't have. She took the letter and ran to the tallest tower.

/

She sighed, they knew; shortly after that the ministry owl and her parents showed up, looking for her. She had been crying and ready to jump of the top most of the towers. The only person in her life that seemed to honestly love her for who she truly was and not care what she choose for her life; happened to be the person who had died about four months ago, the night she knew something had gone wrong. She still would cry when she would think about him. She hadn't even been there, she had made it in time for the ceremony, but not for the death that she never wanted to happen, she had planned to die before her own grandfather. She always told herself that she would protect him from anything and she hadn't been there to save him. It made sense though, she was cursed.

She looked around as they were walking, so many people around her had no idea that a great man, forget great wizard, but great man that had died only four months ago. She looked around as her parents stopped randomly in front of her. The four children including her stood behind them looking at the wall that her parents seemed oddly happy to see. It hit her like one of the old bricks from the wall. She hadn't seen this wall since she was young. It was the place she had hoped to cross through many times, but once he had died she didn't want to go near the place that it leads too.

"Geneva, you first please darling daughter. Show the younger kids how to do it." Her mother, who looked almost nothing like her pushed her out in front of the family with her trunk at her side.

"Yes mother." Geneva spoke quietly.

She turned her head down. She started doing this recently. Normally she would hold her head high and still does but when her family would ask her to do something they knew she didn't want to or whenever she was depressed over losing that one person, she would hang her head so maybe if she looked at the ground it would just take her. She sucked in a big breath, held it tight and started at a run to the wall that she hadn't used in year and wondered if it even still works. She was a nose length away and then the wall was gone seconds later and she looked up and saw the familiar sign reading, Platform Nine and Three Quarters written above her. She tried to pull her muscles out of the run, but they went slow fast enough and she hit something. The sky disappeared and everything went black and she felt herself make connection with the taller object.

Her eyes lightly opened to show the smoke and the sky above. She sighed, she had made it through. She moved her hand to pull the trunk, but it wasn't holding it and instead came in contact with what felt like the floor. She looked down and saw she was on the ground. A few seconds later she could see the light get darker and saw a shadow above her. She looked up and saw his black eyes. She instantly felt happiness and warmth, which she hadn't felt in a few months now. She just let it sink in, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up on to her feet and only a few inches away from his face. She lightly sunk into his body and wished she could be closer and held by this stranger.

"Well, did you get in that fall?" The man only a few inches asked her.

She looked at his mouth and felt the need to kiss him. She shook herself out of the trance and pulled a bit away.

"No and I'm very sorry sir. I had never done that, so I was nervous and didn't see you. It will never happen again." She answered, a smile coming to her face along with a blush.

"No harm to me. I'm more worried about you; you took a very big fall there." He asked and smiled back.

She wanted to get lost again in his eyes but stopped herself; knowing her parents where right behind her and would be in the platform shortly.

"Sorry, I have not introduced myself. Geneva Saturn V'Pau." She offered her hand, which he took and lightly kissed it.

"It is my pleasure to meet you Miss. Geneva. I'm Severus Snape." He answered and smiled as he saw hear face turn even more red.

"Geneva!" The little voice yelled and the owner of it hooked herself to Geneva's leg.

Geneva bent down and picked up the girl who looked to be only nine and held her in her arms on her hips, like it was second nature. He looked shocked. She couldn't be old enough to have a kid of her own, but here is this little girl that looked a lot like her and was holding on to her like she was her life support.

"Hey Michelle. Where is the family?" She asked the little girl.

Severus seemed unhappy and started thinking, 'She has a family and why was I'm trying to impress this girl?' The little girl was pointing to the place where people exist and enter the platform and two adults and two boys came through.

"Geneva, put Michelle down this second." Geneva's mother spoke.

"Yes mommy." Geneva said and then whispered to Michelle. "Do not worry little sister; I will hold you any day." She kissed her on the cheek and sat her down.

"YES! Thanks sissy, I love you." She ran back to her mother and started to climb up her leg to get in her arms.

"Michelle, act your age." Her mother said and took her hand instead of picking her up.

The face the little girl made was priceless. It showed she was not happy without being held, but you could see the high society training was still new to her.

"Geneva, please don't hold your sister. She needs to not be held every second." Her mother said as the family moved closer.

"Yes mother." She said and lowered her head.

Severus sighed as he figured out that she was a daughter and not a mother of the little girl. The girl in front of him had instantly taken his breath away and he hadn't felt this way in his whole life. He was worried about her though, she seemed to be sad about things and no girl that pretty or sweet should be sad. It seemed she had heard his thoughts about her, because her head popped up with a smile on her face, he looked at it closely and saw it was fake and didn't belong. The twinkle in her eyes is what gave her away, it wasn't in her bright green eyes and made her still look sad if you could read her. He wondered how many people really knew her.

"Wow, Severus. I haven't seen you in year's old boy." Geneva's father came up and shook his hand.

"Michael. Wow! Haven't seen you unless you count when you would sneak up and see your girlfriend or wife now during my first year. Don't worry everyone knew." Severus joked to a man he barely knew.

"You were the boy that was friends with my wife's best friend and they were always trying to make us go out together and have fun." He joked back.

They all talked for a bit and soon the train made a nose telling them to get on or it would leave, they all rushed over and got on, including Severus following Geneva. They said goodbyes, getting on and off the train. The two boys Joseph and Andrew happily rushed off to go and meet new people. Geneva stood there and saw Severus standing behind her.


End file.
